McGarrett family Christmas
by carson34
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Sequel to "Family comes first"


Author Note: It is time for Christmas storylines and I hope that you love this new storyline for Christmas. I don't know why but fanfic is not working the editing so we have a storyline or storylines in that matter that are not working to show you what you have written. I almost wrote this as a sequel to 2 kids and counting but I decided to change this plot outline completely. This is a sequel to my family comes first.

Character Summary:

Steve: started working for Five 0. Still married to Katie and father to the four kids.

Katie: Married and mother to the four kids. She loves being a stay at home mom.

John: Just turned seven years old. He loves having his father around. He is in the first grade and loves it

McKenna: Just started preschool a few months ago.

Lauren: Loves being an older sister to James

James: eight month old. He is a daddy's boy but loves being around his mom.

Three weeks until Christmas

Katie knew that she needed to get the Christmas shopping done and fast. She knew that Steve was planning to buy their Christmas tree next week. She wanted to make sure that all of their Christmas shopping was done before the kids got off for vacation. They were going to take the kids to get presents for each other and them.

"Katie, are you sure about this?" He asked her. "You know that I hate shopping and plus I am going to get called in any minute."

"So? I want to make sure that we get the kids at least done." She responded to him.

"Okay. Can you promise me something?" He asked her.

"Sure what?" She asked him in response.

"That we don't go overboard on shopping for the kids. We need to try to stay on budget." He revealed to her.

"I will try my best not to spoil my babies." She responded to him.

They got all of the Christmas shopping done and managed to stay with in a reasonable budget. Steve was happy to see that she was done with their kids presents. Now he was thinking about the prefect gift for his wife. He knew what she wanted and was planning to get it for her. They head home and hid the presents so they started to wrapped them later on.

Two weeks before Christmas

Steve and Katie were getting ready to get the Christmas tree with the kids when Steve got called in for a case that lasted for a couple of hours. Katie was happy that it was only Friday so the kids went to school for their last day before winter break started. Steve got home about an hour the kids got out of school. Steve helped their youngest kids in to the truck. James was not happy with being put in his car seat.

"It is okay baby boy. We are going to go get your first Christmas tree." Steve told their son. He watched as his son threw a total tantrum as Katie walked down the driveway. She walked over to where Steve was standing and saw James crying.

"Here I got him." She said as she got him out of the seat and started to feed him. She managed to get him asleep before putting him back in to the seat. She got in her seat and headed to go get the other kids. She had to make sure that the kids would stay quiet so that way James would sleep until they got there. They managed to keep quiet and they headed to tree slot. They found the first tree that they wanted and bought it. They took it home and started to decorate it.

Week before Christmas

Steve was busy trying to find the prefect gift for his wife and the rest of his team. They were trying to do this new gift exchanged at work and he was a little late on the wagon since normally Katie would do the shopping for it. He heard his phone go off and it was the governor telling him about the meetings they were now going to have. The governor wanted to make sure that they were finding out about all the things that have been happening on the job for the past few weeks. He pulled out the phone and text Danny about the meeting.

"Hey guess who I just got a call from?"

"Who?" Danny asked in the message.

"The governor."

"What about the governor?" Danny asked his friend.

"The governor wants me to do meetings all day long."

"Is it both of us?" Danny responded to him

"No it is just me that has these meetings with the governor"

"Does that mean that I am in charge?" Danny asked his friend with hope.

"yeah. I need to do some Christmas shopping today."

"Anything for me?" Danny responded to his friend in a text

"Yeah if you are good."

"I am good." Danny responded to him

"Whatever man. I will talk to you later."

McGarrett house

Steve walked into the house with the presents. He walked to their bedroom and put away the presents that he had just brought for Katie and his team. He walked down the stairs and looked outside in their backyard and found them. He smiled as they were playing with each other. He walked out of the house and headed down to see his family.

Christmas Eve

Katie was busy getting the kids ready while Steve was with Danny and Grace getting their house ready. They decided last year that they were going to switch off now and then. This year it was Danny's turn. They finally got to his house and went to the door. The girls were happy to see that their dad was there.

"Daddy!" McKenize said to her father as she started to run up.

"Hey baby girl." He responded to her as he picked her up. "Are you ready to spend time with our friends?"

"Yeah." McKenize responded to her father.

They had a great time at Danny's house and headed back to the house where they got all of the kids ready for bed. Steve was finishing putting the presents under the tree while Katie was putting the stockings in their kids stocking. When they were finished, they headed to bed and knew that the kids would be happy about what they got them and what Santa had got them as well. Steve and Katie were looking forward to seeing James would be happy about celebrating his first Christmas. They were remembering his first time with Santa and he was not happy about it.

"Do you remember John's first Christmas? I thought that he did not like Santa at all." Steve asked his wife

"He pretty much hated Santa for the first two years of his life." Katie revealed to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they started to fall asleep.

Christmas morning

Steve was asleep when the kids came running in to their room. They both knew that they would be excited to see what Santa had brought them.

"Daddy, Santa came!" John said to his father as he jumped on the bed. "Daddy wake up!"

"Buddy you need to go back to bed" Steve told his son as he looked at the clock.

"Daddy, but Santa came." John argued with his father.

"Buddy, no one is awake but you and me. We need to get you back into bed." Steve said as he got out of bed and walked his son back into his room. After a few minutes, Steve walked back into his bedroom and laid back down only to feel Katie move closer in to him.

"Who woke up first?" Katie asked him sleepy.

"It was John." He said as he feel back asleep.

The rest of the family woke up about two hours later and they took their morning slow since they did not have to rush or go anywhere. Joan and Mary came over and celebrated Christmas with them. Steve and Katie enjoyed watching their kids play with all of their new toys that they had got them and so did Santa.

Author Note: I bet that you expected "NCIS:LA" Christmas storyline and trust me, it's coming tomorrow. I almost moved this storyline for Wednesday and pushed tomorrow's storyline on Friday since I got called into work so I did not get a chance to write last night. I am hoping that I get to go home tonight so that way, I can write but who knows. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so I really need to write tomorrow's chapter tonight so I might just stay up late tonight and sleep in tomorrow morning. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next storyline tomorrow. I hope that you have a great Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
